1. Field of the Invention
A hand puppet action toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand puppets have been used and enjoyed by young and old for centuries. In the usual hand puppet, the puppet is mountable on a single human hand, and is provided with a hollow body usually including a head which simulates a recognizable character, and two opposed hollow limbs which extend from the body. A human hand is receivable in the hollow body, with a different finger of the human hand extending into each of the hollow limbs, so that motion of the fingers at will causes the puppet to move about in any desired life-like manner. It would be desirable to provide a hand puppet with an integral discrete object, so that a game of toss-and-catch may be played with the hand puppet. Also, it would be desirable to provide a means for detachably attaching the object to the hand puppet when it is caught in a target area.
Fasteners such as Velcro, and constituting two patches or tapes of different natures, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437; 3,009,235; 3,076,244; 3,083,737; 3,147,528; 3,154,837; and 4,058,853. The usual Velcro fastener includes two mating patches, linear tapes or the like, one provided with a multiplicity of closely spaced plastic monofilamentary loops in the form of a pile, and the other provided with a plurality of closely spaced monofilamentary plastic hooks. The flexible resilient hooks patch, and the loops or pile patch, are typically composed of a plastic such as nylon, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, polyethylene, polypropylene, especially isotactic polypropylene, etc., although metallic wire could be used, such as copper wire, steel wire, brass wire, aluminum wire, etc.
Toys embodying toss-and-catch, deposition of an object on a target area, etc., and including in some cases the use of Velcro, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,076; 3,953,030; 3,917,271; 3,857,566; 3,790,168; 3,688,348; 3,508,280; 3,153,537; 3,032,345 and 2,142,068.